Finding Love
by Aangsfan
Summary: Aang and Katara go looking for Appa. Will they find him? Or will something or someone stand in their way?
1. Pondering

**Hi! This is a story written by Victoria and Cydney A.K.A. Aangsfan. We won't lie to you, but the first two chapters aren't as good as the rest. Once they get to three and up they get awesome! So don't read the first two and stop reading this.**

**WARNING: This is a Kataang fanfiction.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Avatar or the Kataang relationship.**

**Finding Love**

Ch.1 Pondering

Aang sat by a small pond, close to the new home they were given about a week ago. Aang was hugging his knees thinking about Appa, whether or not he was ok or not. Listening only to his thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey." Katara said, "You Okay?"

Aang startled at first answered in almost a whisper. "Yeah just thinking about Appa again; I miss him" he said as his eyes watered slightly.

Katara gave him a small hug. "We all do Aang, and we all want to get him back, but we won't for a while, we have no idea where he can be. Unless he's at the Black Market." Katara said letting go of the hug.

Aang's head lifted up. "Maybe he is! We can go there tomorrow! Katara! We have to go!" he said looking at her with hopefulness.

Katara sighed. "Fine, but on one condition."

"What?" Aang asked.

"If only you and I go. I want to spend more time with you because we barely get to talk anymore and we're best friends." Katara explained.

Aang pondered for a second, thinking of this as a chance to finally tell Katara his true feelings for her. "Fine." He finally said.

Katara gave him a huge hug. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

The truth was she didn't want to let go. She had grown fond of the little airbender which is why she wanted to go alone with him to find Appa, but she knew she had to let go. So she did. Tomorrow they would set off for their adventure.

**Okay so how was it? We promise you will like the next chapters better, if you didn't like this one, and feel free to tell us how we did and what we need to work on.**


	2. The Journey

**Awesome! We didn't expect so many reviews. We'll try to make the chapters longer for all of our awesome reviewers out there.**

**Chapter 2 The Journey**

Aang had just gotten up and he was getting dressed when Katara came in. "Hey Aang I-." Katara paused as she opened the door and saw Aang mostly naked except for the pair of underwear that he had on last night. She closed the door, and Aang and Katara both blushed, obviously unknown to the other.

"Sorry." Katara whispered.

"It's ok Katara, it's not like you knew." Aang said.

Aang finished getting dressed when Katara finished breakfast. Aang grabbed an apple and sat down and ate as quickly as possible so that they could head out to find Appa.

Sokka was still sleeping, as usual, snoring away. He woke up from the smell of food, got up and stuffed as much as he could fit down his throat.

"Sometimes I wonder if Sokka even uses that tiny brain of his to do anything else besides eating, and sleeping." Katara whispered as she stared at him with awe. Aang and Toph laughed at that.

"Katara, we should head out pretty soon so we can find Appa." Aang said as sad memories filled his head.

"Okay, we'll go in a few minutes." Katara said.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" asked Sokka.

"Shut up snoozles!" Toph said "They already told us where they're going, so stop bothering them!"

Toph threw a pebble at Sokka's head, and it hit him right smack dab in the middle of his head. "OW!" Sokka screamed. Everyone else laughed.

Sokka mumbled something about "stupid girls" and left for his room.

That's when Katara and Aang decided to leave quickly before Sokka started singing love songs.

They had a long journey ahead of them.

**Okay, so this one was short too, but it was longer than the first one, kinda. As awesome authors we promise that they will get longer, starting with three because that's where the fun action begins!**


	3. Winning and Losing

**Hey! Sorry about the shortness of chapters lately, but it makes it easier to read them (in our opinion). Anyways, we've decided to try to make the chapters each at least 500 words (if possible). And we're sorry but this story will start to have MAJOR CLIFFHANGERS. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3 Winning and Losing**

It was a bright, shiny, and quiet afternoon. And it seemed so peaceful, and nice out, but little did they know because it would soon turn out to be one of the _darkest_ days ever……

Katara and Aang had just left, and were headed to the Black Market. They were very quite though. Neither of them said anything. I was as if they each had a million things to talk about, but they couldn't open their mouth no matter how much they wanted to talk about their true feelings or anything else. After they were about half way there, Katara finally spoke up.

"Aang, I'm worried, do you really think we'll find Appa at the Black Market?" Katara asked.

Aang was worried about this himself. "I am sure we will." He said trying to act as calm and positive as possible.

"I don't know." Katara said, "Something about this place, you know like the name and all, just seems creepy."

"Katara, it will be ok." Aang said taking her hands in his for reassurance, blushing in the process.

As they finally made it to the Black Market, they saw strange and unusual cites. They saw everything except Appa.

As they kept walking Katara quickly turned around because she thought she heard a sound.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang.

"Nothing." Katara explained. "I just thought I heard something."

They turned back around and started walking, when suddenly… a man jumped from the shadows, grabbed Katara, and put a knife to her neck.

"Give me all your money or I will take your little girlfriend here, and who knows what I will do" he shouted still clutching Katara tightly.

"Let her go!" Aang yelled, but before he could do anything the man dashed off.

Aang chased after him faster than the wind down streets this way and that until something stopped him. It was a giant wagon moving very slowly. He would have jumped over it but it was the thing the wagon was pulling that caught his eye.

It was a huge, familiar fluffy monster.

"Appa!" Aang shouted.

He didn't know what to do, save Appa, his best friend, or Katara, his love. But he had to decide, and fast.

He quickly decided, he would save Appa and then go after Katara. Aang opened the cage that Appa was in as fast as he could. He jumped on Appa's head as he was crying.

"Appa I've missed you soooooooo much, but we can't have a reunion right at this moment." Aang said between sobs. "We have to save Katara!"

And they were off to save Katara.

**Mahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! And they only get bigger from here. Sorry but that's the way it goes. We will try to post the next chapter soon but we need more reviews. We can't go on without reviews! **


	4. Katara

**Okay, I am soooo happy! I made chapter three 529 words exactly:-) I was so happy that I decided to _not_ make you wait as long for the next chapter and the next CLIFFHANGER! Mawhahahaha! Anyway, on with the next Chapter.**

**Katara**

_Katara had just gotten kidnapped by a stranger and Aang had just found Appa and was flying through the air, and the day kept getting later and later……_

As Aang flew over on Appa they looked for Katara. Aang was silent. He was to upset that he couldn't protect Katara, but he was some what happy that he found Appa. He had _major_ mixed feelings that didn't go away until he distantly saw the man with Katara. He then disappeared.

Aang decided to stop and ask a near by merchant.

He asked the merchant if he had seen the man with Katara. He described the man for the merchant and the only reply the merchant had was "Oh, him."

He obviously knew the man or had encountered him before. He didn't sound too happy either.

The merchant led him down a few streets and to a big bolder. He then moved it, showing a hidden passage beneath it.

Aang shocked at first slowly entered the dark hole, and the door closed behind him. He heard the bolder being pushed back over it.

He walked down to a room where their were four lights, one being in each corner. Someone was or had been there.

Aang then jumped as he heard a voice. It was the man who took Katara.

"I see you have come back for your girlfriend." The man said.

As Aang turned around the man attacked him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!?!?!?" Aang shouted.

The man chuckled. "I heard there was an award for you, and when I noticed it was you, I took this as a chance to get some money." He said, "I need to get out of this rat hole of a city."

"I don't have time for this! Where is she?!?!?" Aang yelled.

Three men came out of the shadows holding Katara.

"Let her go!!" Aang screamed, as he felt a tight grip on his arms, holding him back.

"We will let her go if you come with us." The man said sternly.

"No!, Aang don't go with him." Katara said.

Aang's head hung low like he had already given up, but he quickly airblasted the man off him and then the men off of Katara. But the men held on tight and they roped her hands together and then her feet.

They stated to fight Aang, Katara letting out a scream. "Aang be careful!" she yelled, but the men gagged her.

Aang quickly blew two men back and waterwhipped the others. Then they pulled out swords as weapons because they thought that would help them win. Aang threw a bolder at a man trying to hit his head, and threw an airball at another at his left. Another man came up behind Aang giving him a deep gash in his arm. Aang was bleeding fast and bad.

He waterwhipped the man. Another man came up and nearly stabbed him, but he ran the other way accidentally running into another sword. He was stabbed in the side, close to his heart.

You could hear Katara screaming even though she was gagged. Aang fell to the ground, but managed to get up hitting the men with an airwave. The men fell, but Aang only counted three. The other was hiding somewhere like a coward. Aang looked around for the man, afraid of another sneak attack, but saw nothing.

The man jumped from Aang's side letting out a warriors cry. Aang tried to run but he was too quick, and stabbed Aang in the leg.

Aang fell he was getting too weak; he was loosing too much blood. The man laughed "Ha ha ha!" "This is what you get for not working with me."

And with that the man came down for the final blow, but by then Katara had managed to untie the ropes and gag that bound her together, and attacked the men waterwhip after waterwhip to try to get all the anger out of her. As the man drew his last breath Katara stopped.

She ran to Aang. His airbending tunic was covered in blood. Katara picked Aang up into her lap and started crying.

She had to stop; she needed to get Aang help! She quickly got up, took Aang in her arms, and got him out of there. There was an exit she knew of since the men took her through there, so went through there, and headed off for a healer. Aang was almost dead.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Ha! Ha! We told you there would be more cliffhangers. We have the next 6 chapters done already but we can't go on without reviews! We need at least 20 reviews total to go on. And if you like this story then you'll be glad to know that we are working on more stories. Check out our profile. Remember! 20 reviews! **

**And Hurry! **


	5. Aang

**Thanks for the reviews. We said we would add the next chapter when we got 20 reviews and we got 21 so here it is. Oh and happy birthday kataangfan22! This chapter will be at least 500 words but it's still a little short.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kayla who's birthday was the 21st and kataangfan22 who's birthday is the 22nd.**

**Aang**

_Aang had just gotten hurt badly from the men who took Katara. He was dieing, and Katara had to do something._

Aang's wounds were too deep for Katara to heal. She had to rush to a healer, and fast.

When she got there the healers gasped and dashed him into a room. Katara quickly got Appa, which she realized Aang had found, and Sokka and Toph.

On the way there Sokka and Toph were amazingly hugging each other tight and crying (for Aang of course).

They got inside of the building of which the healers were in and waited patiently outside of the room that Aang was in.

Three healers came out about an hour later, each with a sad look on their face. "We have done all we can do; the wounds are too deep and too big; he probably won't live." said the healers as they looked at the children's sad faces.

Katara started to cry. "N-No! He will live; I-I know he will!" Katara said between sobs.

"You, can't change destiny child, he probably won't live through the night, and you know that." said one of the healers, "You can go in now if you would like to see your friend."

Sokka and Toph nodded at Katara to go first. They knew she wanted to see him the most. Katara went inside.

She saw Aang; he didn't have his shirt or shoes on. She saw his chest bandaged along with his leg and arm. They were all stained with blood. He looked awful.

One of the healers named Angel came in to check on them; to see how they were doing. "He is loosing too much blood; he is so little, so trusted." She said, "The world minus the fire nation of course will be so disappointed." Angel looked at her with sad eyes and left.

Katara thought of what Angel said and realized one thing. _"It's all my fault." _She thought. _"If it weren't for me he'd be okay!" _

Katara hugged Aang's seemingly lifeless body, and checked his heartbeat……. Nothing.

"He's gone!" Katara wept. Angel ran in. "He's dead! Aang is dead!" she yelled.

Angel started crying. "I am s-s-so sorry" Angel said as she turned toward the door. "I'll tell the others." She then left.

Katara held on to Aang's body as if her life depended on it, and cried, and cried, and cried until……………….. a heartbeat; a miracle.

She looked at Aang's face. He opened his beautiful storm gray eyes and looked at her.

"K-Katara?"

**Cliffie! Yay! Well there is the 5th chapter. We hoped everyone liked it. We need 30 reviews to continue. Until next time folks. C Ya later!**


	6. Hurt And Feelings

**Hey Everyone! I'm baaackkk! So since I got the 30 reviews I figured I would add another chapter. So here is chapter six! Finally!**

**Hurt & Feelings**

"K-Katara?" Aang said as he tried to get up but fell backwards. "Where am I?" he asked.

Katara pulled Aang into a big hug. "Ow, Okay Katara, you can let go now!" Aang said as Katara let go. "Sorry, you really had me worried; you were so hurt! I had to rush you to the healer, and they said you wouldn't live. You have no idea how much I cried!" Katara said.

Aang looked down at his wet chest and bandages. "I think I have an idea." He said trying to make Katara laugh. She did.

Then Sokka came in and looked at Aang. "Hey Aang! So what happened? All Katara told me was that she was taken by some guy." Sokka asked.

Aang told him everything, from walking to the Black Market till seeing Katara save him before he fell unconscious. Katara of course interrupted a couple of times, and all Sokka could say was "Wow!" and "You Okay?".

"Where's Toph?" Katara asked.

"Oh, she went to tell the healers that Aang was ok." Sokka said.

Just as he finished saying that, the healers walked in and Sokka walked out.

"It's good to see you awake young man, you gave us quite a scare." said one of the healers.

"And before you go on you must lie down and regain your strength and health." Said Angel as she took over for the elder healer.

Aang did as he was told because he wanted to get on with it. "The thing is, that your so weak right now that if you were to get in a fist fight it could cost you your life. Your not going to be able to bend or fight for at least 8-10 weeks." Angel said.

Aang stared at her as she told him everything and then jumped out of his bed and yelled "8-10 WEEKS!?!?!?!? THAT'S TWO MONTHS! I CAN'T GO WITHOUT BENDING FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Katara pulled him back down onto his bed. "Your going to have to unless you want to let the world down." Angel explained. Aang just sighed.

As the healers left Katara stared at Aang. "I'm so sorry Aang, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be so hurt!" Katara said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Aang whipped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and gave her a hug. "It's ok Katara, it wasn't your fault, it was that jerk's fault. He took you and I should have been more careful." Aang explained.

Katara looked at his eyes and nodded. She knew she couldn't win a fight with him. _He was the Avatar._ Katara smiled but still felt like it was her fault, knowing if she told Aang he wouldn't stop talking until she was convinced. So she tried convincing herself as much as she could, but it wasn't working.

Aang smiled at her and spoke. "Katara there's something I have to tell you, I just don't know how to tell you." Katara stared at Aang feeling the warmth in her cheeks. "What is it?" she asked hoping it was the one thing she had wanted to hear the first day she met him, the first time he opened those piercing storm gray eyes.

Aang took a deep breath, it was obviously important, and very hard to say. "Look," he said cupping her face into his hands. "Katara I-I love you with all my heart and all my soul, I loved you since you woke me up from the iceburg and I first saw your beautiful blue eyes, the eyes I knew I would see every morning and know she'd always be with me. I just wanted you to know that, if you don't feel the same way can we still be friends?" Katara was speechless, it felt like her heart lifted, she loved him so much. "Aang, I love you too!" Katara cried.

Aang smiled and pulled her into a kiss, a very sweet and yet passionate kiss. Aang pulled his hands from her face to her waist and Katara pulled her arms around his neck. When of course, Sokka came in.

"Hey guys hows it-." Katara and Aang stopped. "Nevermind, I'll leave the lovebirds alone." Sokka chuckled. Secretly, he was glad with what he saw, he knew Aang was the perfect guy for her, and being related to the Avatar gives him more privlages! Yes! _Mmmmmm, mostly extra meat ,mmmmmm the joys of meat!_ Sokka thought to himself. Sokka left Aang and Katara when Aang said. "Katara, I lo-" But he was cut off by a pair of warm lips, he'd tell her later, not like she didn't know!

**Ok so there was the 6th chapter! Yay! The next chapter is even more awesome! But to continue we need 45 reviews. So hurry! Hurry I say!**


	7. Dreams

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy with being sick and school and stuff. So to make it up to u fans here is the 7th chapter.**

**Dreams**

Katara looked up at Aang, who was sleeping. He moved over to the right _just incase she wanted to stay with him. _

_He's soooo sweet! _Thought Katara. She decided to stay with him to make sure he was okay. He was so tired and angry. He loved bending; so this would be a big change for him.

Katara's thoughts drifted off and she soon fell asleep, and sank into a nightmare.

_**Katara's Dream Sequence**_

_Katara was in the fire lord's war room. She saw fire lord Ozai laughing and looking down at a small figure. She saw Aang on the floor breathing shallowly. He was in a puddle, no a lake of blood. She ran up to him as he spoke in a dieing tone. "Katara, they told me not to fight and I did so now it's my time to go." He said taking his last breath._

"_Aang! No! Aang! AANG!" Katara screamed._

_**End**_

"Aang! Aang!" Katara yelled in her sleep.

Aang hearing this, woke up. He shook Katara gently. "Katara! Wake up!"

Katara opened her eyes. They were filled with tears. She grasped Aang tightly with a sigh of relief.

Aang looked into her worried eyes. "Why were you screaming my name; what happened?" he asked concerned. She cried harder.

"Shh, Katara it's ok, I'm here." Aang said soothingly.

_What was that dream for? Was it just an image? Or just a dream? Will Aang be killed by the fire nation and the fire nation rule? _Katara thought

It only made her cry harder. Aang did everything he could to soothe her. And eventually she fell asleep resting on Aang's chest. He let her be. He would see what was wrong with her in the morning.

**So how was it? R & R plz**


	8. Dream Talk

**We're soooooooo sorry it took a million years to put this chapter up, but we were WAYYYYYYYYYYY to busy (more like lazy cough cough) Anyway here is the next chapter, and many more to come!**

Katara started to wake up. _Where am I? _she thought. Then she remembered that she had stayed with Aang last night. She noticed that she was laying on Aang's chest and thought _he looks soooooooo cute when he's sleeping!_ Katara got up and went to get breakfast. Aang woke up and noticed that Katara was not there. Aang sat up quickly and looked around. Katara was no where to be found. _Where is she?_ He thought. Aang got out of his bed and ran out the door not caring whether or not his shirt was on. He started running around the infirmary looking for her because he was lonely.

Katara had just gotten breakfast, and she was bringing a plate for Aang. When she entered the room she saw that everything was the same except for one thing. AANG WAS MISSING! Katara dropped the plate that was in her hands. She started to freak out.

"Aang?" she yelled as she ran out into the hall. No response. She dashed around the infirmary looking for Aang. She finally found him looking for something in one of the other rooms. She gave a sigh of relief and walked up to him. "Aang is something wrong; what are you looking for?" Aang turned around to see Katara looking straight into his eyes.

"There you are!" he said running up to her and giving her a hug. "Yes, here I am but why are you here, you should be resting!" she said firmly.

"I know, but I saw that you were gone and I got worried ya know after what happened last night." He said shyly

Katara thought back to what had happened and the horrible dream she had. "Oh…" was all she could say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Katara hesitated. "Come on, lets go for a walk" he said grabbing her hand. She didn't say anything but she didn't refuse.

They were walking through a market so that they could get to the abandoned field up ahead. That's when Katara noticed that a lot of girls were looking at Aang and giggling. She figured it was probably because he still wasn't wearing a shirt. Katara wanted nothing more but to yell at them all saying that he was her man, but instead she just hooked her arm with his. This made all of the women frown and give sad and dirty looks to Katara. Aang smiled because he knew what was going on, but he still played along. He liked all the attention from Katara!

They arrived at the field. They finally sat down on a log that was CONVIENTLY set in the middle of the field.

Katara spoke suddenly. "You were in the Firelord's war room. I saw you dieing, but I couldn't help you." Aang looked at her concerned. "You wont have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere Katara, you know that." Katara sighed. "I know but it seemed so real, and scary."

All of the sudden they saw a blue flash and Katara screamed as she fell to the ground. Aang turned to see Azula, terrified of what she was planning. "Surrender now Avatar or it will end badly for your girlfriend." Azula spoke in a cold tone. Aang looked at Azula then Katara and sighed heavily. "I'll do what you want." Azula smirked. "Good." Then she threw a fireblast that hit him square in the chest. Aang let out a scream and fell to the ground. He looked at Katara as he blacked out feeling horrible that he couldn't protect her.

**How wuz it? R&R plz.**


	9. Imprisoned with you

**Hey! Like promised here is the next chapter!**

As Katara woke up, she felt a seering pain in her arm, she was looking in a dark room, only a lantern gave them light. Then, she saw Aang, chained to the wall, his chest charred black. Katara gasped. Aang looked pale, dead. She couldn't tell if he was alive or not. Katara wondered how this could have happened. She came up with one answer. _AZULA!_

She ran up to Aang and checked his heartbeat, it was very shallow. _Why does he keep getting hurt? Why is he risking his life for me? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LOVE ME!_ Katara thought. As if Aang heard her. She heard a grunt and saw Aang waking up.

"AANG!" She whispered excitedly. Katara looked into his eyes, there was something in his eyes she had never seen before, his eyes, normally full of love and happiness, were now shielded with pain, sadness, and...and...and what almost seemed like a dead look in his eyes.

"Aang wha-what is wrong with you? I-" She stopped, the door opened up behind her, revealing Azula and her two guards. "I see the Avatar is weak, what a shame, my father was hoping for a fight, to take you down himself." Azula came toward him, as the guard came over and held Katara back.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" Katara yelled, trying so hard to get the guard off of her. Azula took Aang's face in her hands. She smirked. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen, you look so down avatar, tell me what is wrong?" Aang didn't reply, he just scolded Azula. Azula frowned, and punched him in the face out of pure hatred. "Not like I'd care anyways." Azula left the room with the guard and locked the door, leaving a depressed Katara, and a suffering Aang, he looked, almost broken, as if he had given up. Katara started crying. She was heartbroken; she hated seeing him like this. She didn't know what to do!

The first thing she did was freeze the chains that bound Aang to the wall. "Aang, don't worry I'm going to get you out of here!" Then using her waterbending she broke the chains. Aang fell to the ground and let out a small grunt of pain. Katara made her way over to Aang and sat down pulling him into her lap. "It's going to be okay." She said doubtfully. She then started to cry harder, leaving tear stains on Aang.

**Yes it's short and yes it's sad, but there is more to come and the next one will be longer. **


	10. Pain and Misery

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Aang looked up at Katara. "Katara, please don't cry." Aang's hoarse voice said barely above a whisper. Katara looked at Aang, and hugged his figure slightly. Aang winced, it was as if every part of him hurt. Katara let go. "I'm so sorry Aang, your so hurt, and it's because of me, and don't argue with me because it's true." Katara looked at his eyes, still filled with pain and misery. "Katara, you need to find a way out of here, and find Toph and Sokka." Aang told her.

Katara looked at him with disgust. "I'm not leaving without you, if I find a way out, your coming with me!" Katara told Aang in a stern voice. She loved him, and she wouldn't leave him knowing he was deathly hurt. And Aang understood that. "Then I guess we'll wait for Sokka and Toph, together." 

Meanwhile   
"TOPH WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka yelled, looking at a burnt grass field. "How am I supposed to know!" Answered the angry earthbender. They heard fighting outside just minutes ago, to find Aang and Katara were gone. Sokka saw a note.

"Hey, look, a note! Wonder what it is?" He opened it and read:

_Dear Avatar's Friends, __  
__Your probably wondering where he and his little girlfriend are, well it's obvious I got them. Anyways, I reassure you, I'm taking good care of them. MUHAHAHAHAHA! Whoa, did I actually write that down? Sorry... __  
__ -Princess Azula __  
_  
Toph gasped! "Azula has them! We have to go after them!" she yelled.

"Wait!" Sokka shouted.

"What?" she asked.

"Katara isn't Aang's girlfriend!" he yelled

"You don't know your sister at all, do you Snoozles?" Toph said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked

Toph sighed "Just come on!"

Back at the ship 

Azula heard Katara and Aang talking, and decided to separate the Avatar from his girlfriend. As she entered their cell, she heard them say one more thing. "Aang, your so hurt, how are you going to make it" Katara let out a sob. "I'll try." was his answer. He sounded too weak to even stand, no wonder he didn't say anything when Azula punched him.

She entered the cell. "Hello Avatar……and peasant. Wait…why is he out of his chains?!?!?" Azula sighed "No matter I have some bad news for you."

"I decided it's time to separate you two, your to happy together, and I don't like it when prisoners are happy."

Katara quickly got up and yelled. "NO YOU'RE NOT SEPERATING US! YOU CAN'T!" The guards grabbed her. "NO DON'T!!!!!!!" Azula was enjoying this. "Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" Aang cried barely above a whisper as he tried to get up.

"I can do what I want!" Azula spat. "If you value you or your girlfriend's life, I'd suggest you'd shut up!" Azula looked at him with cold eyes.

"You can do what you want to me, just leave her alone!" Aang shouted out of love. Azula threw a bolt at his chest, it hit him with accusation. A scream of agony was heard as the avatar cringed. "NO! AANG!"

They threw Katara in a cell at least ten cells away from him, her love. She couldn't hear anything after that except for footsteps, and her own breathing. Hours later all was still silent except for the sound of Aang crying out of pain and misery. You could also here Katara crying not just for herself, but for her love. For Aang.

Then she heard a warrior cry, it sounded like... "SOKKA" Katara cried. She heard footsteps run up to her cell, then keys jingling, and the door to the cell opened, and the siblings hugged. "Sokka, it's so good to see you! How'd you get the keys?" Katara asked. "We beat up some guards but that's not important, where's Aang?" Sokka said. Katara told Sokka to follow her as she led him to the cell Aang was in. Katara gasped. "What's wrong? What happened?" Sokka asked concerned. Katara brought Sokka into Aang's cell. "AANG'S GONE!"

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! XD We need more reviews so that we can write more! REVIEW! NOW!**


	11. Rescue Mission

**Well we WERE going to make you all wait for the next chapter, but we decided to be nice for a change. Anyway here's chapter 11.**

Toph came running up to Katara and Sokka. "Guys, we have to get out of here! Millions of guards are coming this way!"

"We're not leaving without Aang!" Katara yelled

"Where is he?" Toph asked

"We don't know you tell us." Sokka said sarcastically

Toph knelt and put one hand on the metal floor concentrating on the ship's vibrations. At first there was nothing she recognized and then she could feel two men dragging a light-weight body.

"Come on, we have to hurry he's this way!" Toph said pointing to the direction the guards were coming.

They peaked around a corner and saw three guards coming toward them. Suddenly Toph made the metal engulf them from the neck down.

**-Below the Deck- **

Many guards were playing a game of cards. "What the-?" commented one guard looking at the ceiling. Other guards saw three men dangling from the ceiling with their heads still above deck. Then the guards below started to search the ship for the explanation.

**-Back with Katara, Sokka, and Toph-**

The gang quickly ran past the shortened guards with Katara in front followed by Toph, then Sokka. They ran down many corridors but they stopped when they saw a blue fire blast in the distance. After the blue flash they heard a blood-curdling cry. As they crept around the corner they saw Azula screaming at a hurt Aang.

"I'll ask you one more time! Where is your girlfriend and what are you planning?" she spat. Aang didn't reply, he just gave Azula dirty looks. Azula was about to shoot Aang with another blast when a stream of water grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Katara ran up to the guards surrounding Aang and unleashed her fury, knocking them all out.

Azula was about to shoot Katara with lightning when Sokka and Toph jumped in and started fighting. While Azula was distracted, Katara ran over to Aang.

"Oh, Aang, you look so horrible, in a hurt sense I should say." Aang gave his signature smile to Katara.

"We have to get you out of here, now, come on." She said, pulling him up with an arm around his waist and he had an arm around her shoulder.

**-With Appa-**

Appa growled as he circled the ship high in the air having a pleasant conversation with Momo about agni knows what. Then they saw the four elements going everywhere and decided it was time to descend onto the ship.

**-Back on ship-**

Katara and Aang were walking away from the fighting, being careful where they stepped and that Azula wasn't following them. Then they saw Appa come onto the ship. Katara climbed on helping Aang up too. She laid Aang down on Appa's saddle making sure he was comfortable as she looked for Sokka and Toph to come their way.

Toph and Sokka finally got Azula down, just in time as they saw a familiar flying bison land on the ship.

"Come on Toph!" Sokka yelled as he ran toward Appa. Sokka jumped onto Appa's head and Toph jumped on the saddle.

"Yip yip!" Sokka yelled. The bison finally took to the skies leaving a furious Azula behind with her guards at her wrath.

Katara sat on Appa's saddle with Aang in her lap comforting him as much as possible asking if there was anything she could do. (besides healing the wounds.) Aang refused saying she was spending to much time helping him when she should be helping herself. Katara looked at her arm and noticed how charred the wound was and finally noticed how bad it actually hurt.

"Your life has more value to this world than mine." Katara said firmly looking back down at Aang's face as he fell asleep.

**Soooooooooo yeah, we were SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO nice to you guys. Aren't you lucky? Now we feel like being mean. No reviews, no new chapter. Have a nice day! XD **


	12. Awakening

**Ta Da!!! We're baaaaaaaack! Please don't hate us for not updating in forever. We got all mixed up in things and couldn't find time to get together. So we watched the new episode of season three (which was totally AWESOME and slightly depressing) and we decided to dedicate this chapter towards the event. So enjoy. **

As soon as the gang had landed, Katara jumped off with Aang in her arms. "Toph I need you to make me a big earth tent." She said in all seriousness.

Toph nodded and made a tent around the location of where Katara was standing. Katara then without hesitation started healing Aang's wounds. She knew that he would be out for a while so she decided to ease some of his pain.

It was silent. Nothing was spoken and nothing was heard except for Aang's shallow breathing. Tears filled Katara's eyes as she looked at the Avatar's motionless body.

By now almost all of the wounds were healed and it was just the matter of waiting for him to wake up. Days passed and still no reaction from him. Toph and Sokka started to lose hope but Katara was still hanging on. She still had hope that he would come back soon.

XxX

The whole time Aang was out, Katara stuck by his side. She hadn't eaten, or slept at all. Sokka and Toph tried to get her to eat and sleep but she'd just argue and give excuses for why she wasn't. But they all knew why. It was because she loved him.

It had been almost two weeks when Aang finally woke up. He opened his eyes and quickly closed them from the pain. Then he heard somebody crying. He looked up and saw that Katara was there with him, but she hadn't noticed that he was awake. He noticed that her hair had fallen out of place and her eyes were red and swollen obviously from crying.

He gathered all of his strength and sat up. "Katara don't cry; what's wrong?" he asked.

Upon hearing his voice Katara jumped and looked only to see that he had finally awakened. She then jumped at him and pulled him into the biggest embrace ever. Aang didn't mind though. He liked the attention. Then he gently pulled away, and looked into her tear stained eyes, and repeated the question. "What's wrong?" he asked wiping some tears away from he face.

"Nothing I was just worried, that's all." She said still saddened.

"What happened?" Aang asked. Katara sighed, "After we got you back on Appa, you went unconscious, you've been out for almost two weeks, you're starting to grow hair."

Aang rubbed the top of his head and felt the small layer of fuzz growing on his head. "I've always wondered what you would look like with hair." Katara commented.

"Well, I don't feel like shaving it, so you're gonna find out," Aang said before continuing, "Were you here the whole time?"

Sokka came in before Katara could answer. "Hey buddy! Good to see ya!" Sokka said patting Aang's shoulder before whispering, "She's been next to you the entire time! She hasn't slept, or eaten, not leaving you're side for the whole two weeks!"

After hearing this, Aang's eyes went wide, and filled with guilt. He stared at Katara who had no idea what Sokka was telling him. Sokka then smiled and walked out.

"Y-you've been here the whole entire time?" Aang asked. Katara looked down and nodded. Now it was Aang's turn. He embraced Katara and asked, "Have you even healed yourself yet?"

"Umm yeah." Katara lied.

"I know you're lying to me Katara. I'm not stupid." Aang said.

"Like I said before you're more important to this world than I am." Katara said.

"But you're more important than anything in the world to me." Aang argued. "You need to get yourself healed, and get yourself some sleep and food."

"No I have to stay with you." Katara complained.

"Katara, I'm not going anywhere; I'll be fine you just worry about you." Aang said.

Katara started to argue. "But-."

"No, Katara. Now. Just lay down and close your eyes." Aang explained.

Katara did so and spoke. "You know you're pretty demanding." She said as she put her arm around him. Aang just smiled and closed his eyes and the two fell asleep.

Outside the tent Toph and Sokka were looking in and smiling. "Nice move Snoozles."

They both laughed and left them alone. They both new they were tired.

**So it kinda reminded me of the first episode that was on tonight but we thought that it would be cute. It was a little on the short side, yes, but still good. R&R PLZ or no new chapter! We might just end this here!**


End file.
